Unexpected
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: This story starts after the series end - It's a Bridget/Machado story! First Chapter *edited
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is HayHaySpen101. She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful to have you as my beta-reader. Thank you!**

**Chapter 1... **

Bridget Kelly stood next to her brother-in-law. She was now ready to tell the truth. After a long time. It was difficult for them. How often Bridget thought they should tell him the truth- only she didn't dare. Because of Macawi.

Her heart was beating into her throat.

Bridget didn't know how to say it, it was incredibly hard, for the fear their hands were ice-cold. With both hands she cupped them to warm up herself a bit.

She sighed and looked at the floor in embarrassment.

This wasn't an escape from him. He wanted to give her the time she needed to tell him it. No matter what it means. He swallowed, but said nothing.

Andrew symbolized so much for Bridget. In recent months he has been her life. It was so wrong! He was the man of her lost sister.

Now she swallowed. Bridget watched him very closely. She looked up and watched Andrew, the twin loved the man's eyes. Thus, she found it so incredibly difficult to tell him the truth.

She thought. Should I really tell him? Is it mandatory to tell him?

Andrew was getting impatient. What going here on? What's wrong with her?

It was a Saturday morning. The two had breakfasts together. It was so nice. Have cleared together the kitchen and take the tableware machine on. And now the tension was palpable. Something indefinable was going on. He was afraid.

"Andrew we have to talk."

Bridget made a gesture and together they went into the living room.

Finally she told him the truth. Meanwhile looked him in the eye. She had never seen that face at him. It was a mixture of anger, sadness, and betrayal. Bridget gradually got fearful.

Nevertheless, he spoke softly, almost tenderly.

"I would have think about it. Siobhan would never change herself. She was never like you. You both are really twins?"

She nodded and smiled at him slightly and he swallowed a moment and then spoke again.

"The time we both had together was really great and indescribably beautiful. But in spite of everything - Everything built on a lie. A big lie. Why didn't you tell me? I mean, we have slept together! You should have told me. It was a secret, okay. I understand it. But I ask myself, you don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! But I don't know how I should tell it to you. I was afraid."

"I have protected you."

"Yeah, Maybe. I just told you something about Bodaway Macawi. The guy who broke into the apartment. He was dangerous. Too dangerous for us all."

She looked deep into his eyes and saw there a little pity.

"Siobhan ... I mean Bridget, I think I fell in love with you. In spite of everything I now need some time for Juliet and me to get over it. I think it's best if you take off for a little time." He put his head to one side and finally just looked at her for a moment.

In her eyes were tears, which made him swallow hard again. "I can understand you. I hope we can build a friendship. "

"Maybe more," he whispered. His gaze was still fixed on her. He suppressed the thought Bridget to take in his arms.

"Your friendship would enough for me."

"Time will show it. I thank you that you were a better mother to my daughter as her own and her stepmother will ever been."

"You don't need to thank me. It's time to pack my things and see where I'm going. Please tell Juliet, she can any time contact me. If you don't lock the phone."

He raised an eyebrow. "Nonsense, no. As long as you promise me that the phone bill is not as high fails, like Juliet. I am satisfied and about the number I can reach you at any time then. "

Bridget laughed.

"No, this phase I've been behind me."

She left him, went into the bedroom, sat on the bed, resting her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

What should she do now? To whom should contact?

Should she call Agent Machado? What should she do now?

She let her tears flow freely and noticed Andrew, who stood in the hallway to watch them.

With one bound he was beside her and pulled her into his arms. He did not like to see them suffer so. Even if it was her fault.

She turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. With his thumb he gently stroked away her tears and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Finally, he leaned down and lightly touched her lips.

One moment they left it like then pushed him away.

"I think we should leave it until we are sure about our feelings."

"Hmm," he sighed next to her lips, "I think this will be a hard time! I'm addicted to you." He kissed her again easily what they replied only.

"But this was all built on a lie." She looked at him and pushed him away to get up. He stopped a few inches from him are removed.

"Please. Don't make it harder for us than it already is!"

Bridget took her bag and grabbed some of your stuff together what she would need in the near future. Only the question was still whom should they call?

She chose Victor Machado.

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **_

**_I don't own nothing _**

**_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._**

**_No Beta! I've done it alone. Do me a favor and remains friendly!_**

**Chapter 2...**

Bridget says Good bye to Andrew and went out of the Apartment fast. Where she has spent the last few months.

It hurt her in the soul. She had no other choice. Andrew had to know it. But now Bridget stuck in the middle of disaster.

The blond stood down in Park Avenue and dug her cell phone out of his pocket. The only option they could call was Victor Machado. Bridget sighed deep. That would be even more difficult than Andrew to tell the truth.

Bridget touched the dial button. But shortly after she pressed the call away and grumbled something like "Damn. Where are you Malcolm?" He should take her to his apartment. Unfortunately, this thought has a snag. Malcolm had disappeared. This was not his behaviour. Actually. On him you could rely on.

xxxxxxx

Victor Machado has already finished the case. He was glad about it. The case was finished. For him it was a personal matter because of his ex-girlfriend Shaylene Briggs. Victor hoped that Bridget Kelly was well. He has finished with the case.

Suddenly his cell phone rang and there was the name "Siobhan Martin." He sighed. So much tropic for finished.

"Agent Machado how I can help you Mrs. Martin?"

"Hello Agent Machado. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Why? The case is closed"

"It's about my sister...Bridget."

Victor Machado swallowed. He thought that nothing would bring him out of the rest. But so far from it. By the mention of the name Bridget he felt very nervous.

"Is she..." he coughed "Is she alright?"

"Can we later talk about it? We meet at Starbucks, in half an hour in the vicinity of Park Avenue. "

She hung up and ran off. This will be obliquely later. Bridget sighed again.

xxxxxx

About half an hour later ...

"Hello." Bridget smiled shyly on Victor. And gave him his coffee mug. "Hello, Ms. Martin." Victor thanked her. "What's about your sister?" He brought it immediately to the point.

"Let us sit down somewhere and then I'll tell you." The young woman pointing to a bench and slowly ran there and the FBI agent followed her.

When she sat down she looked at him intently and could read in his eyes the fear. So they began immediately and without further ado to tell "I'm Bridget Kelly and no Siobhan Martin."

"What? I mean, excuse me? What?"

"I am Bridget."

"You lied to me all the time?"

"I was afraid because of "Bodaway"and his followers."

Victor took a deep breath in and out slowly.

"That's no excuse. I would have protected you Bridget. And why did you not tell me?" His voice has a bitter taste. Victor was angry with her. But he could understand why her has traded so.

_**Tell me if you like it – or not!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Credit -a**_ **special thanks** **goes to -**_**pink chocolate unicorn without you would**____**not**____**have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my you**_

_**Chapter**__** 3**__**...**_

"My sister had contacted me. Siobhan went missing, shortly after we met. I have take my chance. That's why I'm took over her identity and that the case is now closed. I thought I could eventually take my own identity back. I wanted to give an statement against Macawi. But I had fear about it..."

Victor Machado sighed. How should he respond? Ask her to stop speaking? He was an FBI agent and this was certainly not something he should be hearing. "Wow... I mean—Wow... This is crazy," he said.

But he had pity for this young woman. She hadn't done anything wrong before this. What should he do? The stolen identity... The case of Bodaway Macawi was completed and filed, closed and done. But the theft of the identity of the sister was still open. Should he make an case against her? Now he had to decide. Both of them had been through so much in the last few months, and Bridget Kelly was no longer a drug addict.

Maybe this was a good sign...

"I'm an FBI Agent. I should have notice it! I see through many issues... But you Bridget, are a good actress. "

Now, he looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. She should have no fear! He had not intended it; he did not want it. "This will be hard to ignore. But in your case—" He paused for a moment before continuing, "I'll make an exception. That is, as long as none of my colleagues look into it further. Which, I think, won't be an issue since the case is settled." He smiled shyly.

Bridget answered with a gentle "Thank you."

He carefully lifted his hands. "Okay, what I'm about to say now shouldn't be taken as a pickup line... But, do you have a place for the night?"

"No, unfortunately, I don't. I don't know where Malcolm... is," Bridget said with a sigh. She was worried about her friend, Malcolm Ward. He had never been away so long and usually reported in with her at least once (sometimes twice) a week. Except for the time when he was kidnapped by Macawi and his men.

"I repeat my statement: 'This isn't meant to be a pickup line, but do you have a place for the night?"

Bridget looked at Victor for one moment, before she started to laugh heartily.

He looked confused.

"I don't want to bother you," she said.

He was quick to grab her hand. "Not at all. I offered, didn't I?" He squeezed her hand slightly to emphasize his sincerity, looking deep into her beautiful eyes. He could admit, at last, he found her have always been pretty.

Approximately an hour later, they both entered the apartment of Agent Machado, in New York. Since he was in NY so often, he had rented a second apartment.

_**What do you think about the new Chapter?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks for your reviews (Quirky Del) I am really very happy about it 3 Sorry for the long delay and I hope you all will like it. And yes I like Bridget/Victor

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Credit -a**_ **special thanks** **goes to -**_**pink chocolate unicorn without you would not have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my side for this and all other stories 3**_

**Chapter 4...**

Victor put the traveling-bag down and looked at her. "I can offer you the bed."

She crossed her arms over her chest and wrinkled an eyebrow up. "Of course not!" She looked at the pretty couch and grinned. "The couch looks very comfortable."

"Wait till you see the bed." First he grinned like a little boy but then he realized what he said and muttered a 'sorry' embarrassed.

She threw him an evocative look. And he gulped. "I think, I will take the couch," she insisted.

He listened to her and nodded. But he wasn't completely certain about the situation. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I am very fine with the couch." She nodded one time to give the words more power and she smiled gently at him.

He still did not like it – he wanted her to take the bed. He wanted to be a gentleman.

**-In the meantime at Andrew and Juliet's apartment-**

"Hello, dad." She saw her father sitting on the couch, but she didn't see her stepmother.

"Where is Siobhan?" Juliet threw him a questioning look.

"Please, sit down." He made a hand gesture. His daughter sat down next to him. "So," he sighed, but he wanted to scream. What should he tell his daughter? What part?

It was a bit hard but he decided to be honest with her. Even for him was it a hard thing. Would she believe it? If it would be in a television show maybe it would be funny, but now it was really strange. At the beginning he thought he would be in a sitcom.

"So... the woman, who you liked the last few months, was not Siobhan, but her twin—Bridget. Did you know she had a twin?" Andrew watched his daughter carefully. But she seemed just as speechless as he was when he'd first learned of it.

"Wow, no, I didn't know," Juliet finally said. "You want to tell me, it was not Siobhan?" She closed her mouth. Then open it again and said "No matter who she really is, she is the best mother I ever had. I mean, Bridget."

He carefully squeezed her hand. "Juliet, what should we do now?"

"We need to get Bridget back," she said, looking at her father closely.

He saw that she was seriously with what she said, her expression was seriously too. "Are... are you sure?" Andrew asked; he wanted to play it safe.

"Yes. I do not mean Siobhan," she clarified. "But Bridget. We just need a plan."

Andrew pulled his daughter into his arms. Yes; he missed Bridget, too.

**-At Victor and Bridget-**

"Good Morning," Victor welcomed the sleepy Bridget as she shuffled into the kitchen. Both had talked long into the night. The both of them looked it, like they'd just fallen out of bed.

"Morning," muttered the blond woman. Bridget had made the effort in bathroom, she was showered and brushed her teeth, but she still looked as tired as she felt.

"Did you sleep well?" He watched her and grinned.

"Um... um, the night was too short." She shrugged and plopped onto a chair, eyes half-closed and smothering a yawn.

"Yes, I believe you. I'm not feeling much better. Would you like some coffee?" he offered. She looked at him for a moment before she nodded. He quickly poured her a cup and hinted to her that she can take milk and sugar.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and mixed the delights to give the coffee a better flavor. Her phone rang, but she ignored it. She did not want to talk to Andrew now... maybe in a few days.

Victor took the chance and went to her phone. He saw the ID and answered, willing to talk to him. "Victor Machado," he answered. "How can I help you?"

"Good morning, Agent Machado. Is Bridget at your place—or...? Why do you have her phone?"

Vic engaged the speakerphone so she could hear. But she shook her head. He raised an eyebrow; after all, it was her phone. What should he say to him, anyway?

"Yes, she's here," he finally said. "But she currently doesn't want talk to anyone. She needs some distance." Bridget kicked him lightly in the shins. He bit back a scream and threw her a surprised look.

"Thank you, Agent Machado. Please pass along greetings from us."

"Yes, I'll do that."

Andrew Martin hung up and Victor threw Bridget a look. She stuck out her tongue, making him laugh.

"Mister Martin want to logs in with you, or you're with him."

"I heard, and I think I need some more distance. I'll go to the hotel."

"That's not an option. You stay here! You're stuck with me."

She tilted her head slightly. "Are you really sure? It's not going to be a problem? I mean, because I've lied to you."

"Last time, you told me the truth. I can understand, why you did it. And somehow, I knew all along which sister stood in front of me. Your eyes—your eyes betrayed you. "

"And, in spite of everything, you've never said a word to me?" Bridget asked, skeptical. "I mean, we've seen us enough times."

"Okay, maybe not the whole time I knew it," he conceded. "But ninety-eight percent, I did—after we concocted the plan together."

"Oh, you mean when I put the fake blood in my bra and it saved me from the ball?"

"Exactly. But, now, let it go—we don't need to talk about it anymore. You are no longer the old Bridget from Wyoming. You're clean, a good mom and you have told the truth." He sighed, "But where's Malcolm Ward?"

"I also would like to know."

He carefully took her hand in his and stroked his thumb gently over it. "We'll find him." Victor wanted to reassure her.

She smiled bravely. "I hope so," she said. But her eyes gave her away. They glistened with tears.

He quickly stood up and pulled her into his arms. He realized, as she clung to him and his shirt soaked with her tears, that he would like to know how much Malcolm meant to her. But his attention was now on the small woman in his arms and he stroked her back soothingly, and spoke again to her.


End file.
